


You're The Apple Of My Eye

by Sheepywritesfics



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepywritesfics/pseuds/Sheepywritesfics
Summary: The first time it happens is when they’re having a sleepover at Bill’s house.Aka, Eddie is a slut for sappy pet names and so am I
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	You're The Apple Of My Eye

The first time it happens is when they’re having a sleepover at Bill’s house. They’re all clustered together on the living room floor in front of the tv, sharing a large bowl of popcorn that they pass around now and then. It’s in Eddie’s possession when the popcorn finally runs out; so in an attempt to not get up from his spot, he nudges Richie who’s laying down on his stomach, beside him with his chin laying on top of his crossed arms. With a bit of grumbling, Richie eventually gives in to Eddie, takes the bowl out of his hands, and then begins to heads toward the kitchen. “Thanks, baby,” Eddie calls after him, not understanding at first why everyone was now giving him surprised glances, while Richie almost trips while he’s walking.

The next time it happens is when Richie’s out of school for a couple of days thanks to catching a cold. It’s nothing serious, just some mild stomach pain and a scratchy throat, so his parents don’t see any harm with letting Richie have visitors occasionally. Out of all of the losers, Eddie drops by the most, even though the thought of catching anything from Richie makes him freeze up every single time. The only truly bad thing about the situation though, is that Richie always begs him to stay with him whenever he starts to head back to his own home. “Come on baby, you know I’ll be back tomorrow right?” Eddie whispers to Richie, while holding his face in his hands and gently pressing their foreheads together, while the other boy stares at him longingly from where he’s lying in his bed.

The third time it happens is when they’re at the quarry again. They’re lazing around on some towels they brought from home, after having spent some time playing in the water. Eddie’s laid out on his back with his arms folded over his stomach, minutes away from falling asleep when he feels something softly being placed on his head. He reaches up to touch his head with one of his hands, to pull off and find out whatever it is that’s on his head. When he brings the item up to his face, it turns out to be a flower crown made up of tiny pink flowers. “Do you like it?” Richie asks Eddie while he leans over the other boy, with a flower crown on his head as well that’s made out of tiny blue flowers instead. Eddie hums as he places the flower crown back on his head, before reaching up to grab at Richie’s face and angle it, so that he could kiss the other boy on his cheek.

“I love it baby thank you,” he replies and is rewarded with Richie giving him a large grin in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also over on my tumblr @sheepywritesfcs


End file.
